Rose
by twiggletz
Summary: A new student joins the academy, Rose is a mutant who hates others like her. Featuring the academy of NXM:AX. Please R&R if you want more. Chapter 2 up.
1. Default Chapter

Rose

_I don't own these characters, I'm not making any money of this story etc… etc…._ _Marvel don't sue me please._

_This story currently only involves the New X-men team, but there will be more characters appearing later._

Rose had always hated her mutant power, ever since she had first manifested the ability in her teens, her life had slowly got worse. She had been thrown out of school, her own parents had abandoned her, and now she was another school full of freaks. She just wished that her powers could go away and she could be normal again.

As the driver pulled up at the gate, she saw the sign "Xavier's institute for higher learning" With the words "mutatis mutandis" in gold underneath. Rose felt her last hope of going home leave her when she pulled up to the gates.

The driver opened the car and she was greeted with two smiling figures at the doorway of the school, one was a blonde female with the most revealing clothes Rose had ever seen, the other was a man quite tall with red sunglasses. "It's not bad enough they made me come here" Rose thought "But I'm surrounded with people who have no sense in fashion"

The two figures introduced themselves as Scott Summers and Emma Frost; they were the head teachers at the school. After showing her around, they got to the part Rose most dreaded, talking about her mutant power. 

"As I understand it Rose, your powers can alter your body density, allowing you to become as hard as a diamond, or intangible allowing you to walk through walls." Said Emma. Rose reluctantly nodded.

"As of yet you can keep this controlled in check most of the time, but sometimes lapses in concentration causes you to forget this, is this correct?" Again Rose nodded, she just wished this could be over with and she could get to her bedroom and unpack. "Well" said Emma, "We think you'll like it here and we hope your stay with us will be pleasant."

"Fat chance" muttered Rose under her breath, she was sure the one called Scott, who had been silent throughout heard her, but he made no sign of showing it so she just stood up, "How will I know where my room is?" she asked. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, she was startled and screamed.

"Sorry I don't mean to startle you" said Emma "I'm a telepath, I just was directing you using my psychic powers" Rose felt less scared now she knew what had happened, yet she was still livid with rage. She grabbed her bags and stormed out, she'd find her own was to her room.

As she walked out Scott moved to follow her, but Emma stopped him, she motioned him to sit back down, and her boyfriend immediately did as he was obeyed.

Rose was storming down the corridors with her bags in hand, when a group of 6 kids walked past her in gold costumes. One of them was gold an other had wings, both were male. Rose felt physically sick standing here next to freaks like these. Her parents had always been anti – mutant and she hated being one to. Why did she have to be here with these muties as well?

"You must be the new kid" said the golden one. "Hi I'm Josh, but you can call me Elixir" he said and kissed Rose on the hand, she jumped back startled.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Rosebsaid lying, "I was wondering do you know where my room is?"

Sure said a normal looking blonde girl, "you'll be staying in the room next to me, I'm Laurie" she said with a smile. "Follow me I'll take you there, catch you guys later" she said to her friends and started to walk down the corridor, Rose followed her happy to finally be able to get to her room

"Your roommate will be arriving tomorrow, she used to be an X-men but she went to LA, I think you'll like her, anyway I think you'll want some privacy, so I'll leave you be, cya!" and with that the girl named Laurie departed. Rose had already decided she hated it here, and she waned to go home, She didn't want a former X-men as a roommate, and she certainly didn't want to be hanging round with the mutie scum. She lay down on her bed and put the pillow over her head and started silently to cry, she had a feeling things were going to get a whole lot worse before they got better.


	2. The team

Rose

_I don't own these characters, I'm not making any money of this story etc… etc…._ _Marvel don't sue me please._

_This story currently only involves the New X-men team, but there will be more characters appearing later._

Her roommate arrived the next day, her name was Jubilation, and she was around 16/17 with Asian features and black hair. She wore a bright yellow coat, which hurt Rose's eyes when she first looked at it. Rose met her in the morning, and she was greeted by "Jubilee's" loud and obnoxious voice.

"Wake up" Jubilee shouted. "They're about to show us our advisor, and then we'll meet our team-members"

Rose just wanted to go back to sleep, and to be honest she didn't really care about meeting her team. It was bad enough she had to use her mutant powers here, but to b in a team with other mutant was worse.

"Hang on a minute, Ill be there soon" answered Rose dragging her self out of bed, "So you used to be an X-men, how could you stand it?" she said looking at Jubilee she was normal enough for a mutant.

"What you mean by that Rose, the bad guys couldn't handle me, few fireworks here and their and the job was done, nothing to it, I made some great friends there"

"Friends!" retorted Rose, shocked. "You made friends with them? They're disgusting, have you looked at Nightcrawler recently, or how about Beast? They aren't friends they're freaks! As for enjoying being an X-men, are you mad, are you saying you like being a mutie?"

"I was born that way and some of us can accept it some can't" Jubilee replied "I am who I am, and you are who you are, nothings gonna change that. Do I sometimes wish I wasn't persecuted, that I wasn't orphaned, that I could lead a normal life? Of course I do, but theirs nothing I can do about it. Apart from some crappy gene there is nothing different about me or a non-mutie, it'd help you to remember that while you are here"

"Nothing different" said Rose in a rage, "The first time I used my powers, I was in a fight with a girl, I made my fist as hard as a diamond and hit her, she was in a coma for a week, that girl would still be fine today if it wasn't for me, nothing different, Jubilation, we're born killers, and I for one don't intend to hurt anyone else, that's the only reason I'm staying here, I'd be out of a flash if I could be." Rose's eyes filled with tears thinking of the girl she hurt and her condition, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll get changed, and we can go meet our advisor."

Jubilee thought about replying but thought it best not to, at one time in her life she hated being a mutant to, but she had eventually accepted it, she hoped given time Rose would to.

30 minutes later and Rose had changed into her normal clothes, jeans and a plain t-shirt. Jubilee had explained to her angrily, that they were to meet their advisor and then have breakfast with the other children. As Rose walked down the corridor with Jubilee she quietly mumbled under her breath, finally they got to a door and Jubilee proclaimed it to be where they were instructed to go. She entered and noticed an empty desk and 6 chairs. 2 boys and a girl occupied 3 of the chairs. The desk had a plate on it with the words "Miss Pryde" inscribed. Probably the name of their instructor. The two boys were laughing about something, and the girl was sitting alone at the end, if Rose knew she wasn't a mutant she might befriend her but since she was, Rose sat at the opposite end by herself.

Jubilee however sat next to the girl and started to make small talk, "So whats your name" asked Jubilee, the girl was obviously young and spoke in a very quiet voice. "My name is Marie" she replied timidly. "I've seen you before, your Jubilee. I know all about you, I love the X-men I know everything about them" Jubilee noticed that the girls voice had a hint of respect. "Cool, I wish I was still with them sometimes, Cyclops still wants me to finish my education, what is the point?"

At that moment the door opened and in walked the mutant Kitty Pryde AKA Shadow cat. Marie stared at her as she sat down behind the desk, her eyes open in astonishment. The two boys stopped laughing and looked at the teacher who entered the room.

"Hello students, my name is Kitty Pryde and I will be your advisor, I know you all want to get out of here quickly" Rose laughed to herself at Kitty's statement, she didn't know how right she was. "So, I'll make this brief, here at Xavier's academy each team is set up into a group of 6 mutants, and they make a house. I'm sure you've read the Harry Potter books, so you know the basic premise" Everyone in the room nodded apart form Rose, who was thinking of a place she would rather be then here, she had a lot of ideas. "The people you see around you are your team-mates, you better get used to them because you'll be with them a lot. I also have been told to give you codenames. Jubilation, you already have yours. But as for the other 4 you can choose your own. Any suggestions?"

Marie answered first, "I've always wanted one of these. How about knowledge?"

"Very good Marie" answered Kitty "Knowledge it'll be, it goes well with your ability to remember everything you've ever been told"

"Do you two have any ideas" asked Kitty "Daniel, your have super strength right? How about just that, strength?"

"Sounds corny" replied Daniel, one of the boys with dark brown hair. "But it'll do for now"

"What about James here though? He needs a codename for his amazing ability to be able to turn invisible." Daniel sniggered as he said this, Rose though was snarling all the way throughout. How dare the laugh about their problem!

James answered Daniel's question himself, "I've always kind of liked the name Invisible boy, you know like Invisible women from the fantastic four" At this comment Daniel started laughing out loud and Rose snorted.

Kitty however saw nothing wrong with this and nodded her head in approval, "Rose, what about you, do you have an idea?"

Rose nodded "How about …" Rose was just about to say freak, when Jubilee cut in, "How about Bud miss, you know as in rosebud, it sounds pretty cool."

Again Kitty nodded her head in approval, "Very well than, Bud it is" Rose sat back in her seat, angry at Jubilee, but decided to keep her mouth shut, she figured she'd get out of here quicker.

All of a sudden James' hand popped up. "Miss Pryde I thought you said their were 6 of us, where's the other person?"

"Good question James, the other recruit will join is shortly, she is currently very hostile and we hope to calm her down before she joins the team, however rest assured she is very nice and X-2….. She will be a welcome addition to our team. "If you have any more questions you can ask me later, because I think that bell represents the start of breakfast. You are dismissed" Kitty stood up and opened the door, and everyone but Rose ran out. Rose was quietly thinking to her self in her head, she was right. Things had gotten a lot worse before they had gotten any better.


End file.
